1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid operated device, more particularly to a device which is simple in construction and which utilizes a pressurized fluid so as to achieve a variety of applications.
2. Brief Description of the Related Field
The application of fluid pressure, such as in pneumatic or hydraulic systems is known in the art. Generally, such pressure systems basically includes a fluid medium and a specific structure which cooperates with the fluid medium in order to achieve a specific function. For example, a hydraulic-cutting device employs a high pressure fluid to carry fine metal particles when performing a cutting operation. In another example, a water bed mattress is a mattress which is filled with water or other liquids to make the bed more comfortable and more resilient.
A conventional pressure system is designed to have a specific structure so as to effect a particular purpose. Therefore, the main object of this invention is to provide a fluid operated device which is simple in construction and which utilizes fluid pressure so as to achieve a wide variety of applications.